darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Relomia, Emissary of Sliske/dialogue
*'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' Hello. I am Relomia, the emissary of Sliske, here to teach everyone about him. If you wish to declare support for Sliske, I may have some work for you. *''Who are you?'' **'Player:' Who are you? **'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' I was... am Relomia. I was a humble maid, working in Ardougne, long ago, until I was lost in the shadow realm. There was no great event or magic that I could see. I simply turned a corner one day...and was lost. It was there that I first saw Sliske, the master of shadows. He would weave in and out at will - such skill he has! When I was released from the shadow, I knew it was up to me to spread the word, and to gather those who would listen to our side. I am the emissary of Sliske! If you wish to declare support for Sliske, I may have some work for you. **'Player:' How were you released? **'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' I don't know. I was trapped there for a long time - staring only at shades and patterns in the gloom. Eventually, I saw things...things that I'm not certain I'll ever be able to understand. All I know is that the one who brought me there was named Sliske; that he is lord of shadow and secrets and lost things; and that it was only because he willed it that I returned. *''Can you tell me about Sliske?'' **'Player:' Can you tell me about Sliske? **'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' What do you want to know about Sliske? **''Who is Sliske?'' ***'Player:' Who is Sliske? ***'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' Sliske is the youngest of the gods; only recently has he achieved the power. Before that, he was a Mahjarrat, serving Zaros. He is the god of shadows and darkness; devious, mysterious and dangerous. **''Why should I follow Sliske?'' ***'Player:' Why should I follow Sliske? ***'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' Sliske is the god of the future. He may be new to his power, but I am sure that he will be the centre of much to come! In these dark times, when shadows lie over the world, then Sliske will know the way. **''What does Sliske want?'' ***'Player:' What does Sliske want? ***'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' Only Sliske himself knows for certain. What I do know is that he sees all - he sees the truth that lies beneath the world's veneer...and he laughs. A war is coming, and when it begins I will stand alongside Sliske at the very heart of the storm. **''Is Sliske really a god?'' ***'Player:' Is Sliske really a god? ***'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' Of course he is! He's powerful - he defeated Guthix! Like Zamorak, he must have reached godhood. Although I have to confess... I have no proof of his godliness. *''I want to declare my support for Sliske!'' **'Relomia, Emissary of Sliske:' That’s wonderful! On behalf of Sliske’s followers, I welcome you. Please, take this banner to show your support. I have a gift for you: a book of stories regarding the gods and their followers. Please, read it and learn wisdom. It will show you that even the gods walk in darkness, and that only Sliske knows the way. The book is not yet complete, however. When you complete some jobs I will give you more pages. Jobs and rewards Category:God Emissaries